Complicated Emotions
by unlovedfanatic
Summary: Saskia and Gordy are new med students at county general hospital. Saskia is looking for love and happens to stumble into a love triangle... read to find out who it is!


_**Ok i dont own E.R but i do own Saskia and Gordy so please don't copy. If i did own E.r though Sam wouldn't excist and ad i'd be with Ray :D**_

**It was Saskia Thompson's first day as a med student in county hospital. She and her best friend Gordon (who was gay) had both applied to county to do their placements there. Sakia was defiantly a stunner, she had long dirty blonde hair usually dead straight or sometimes she let it go naturally curly. She had emerald green eyes and was quite pale skinned and around medium height. As her and Gordy approached county general they were joking around laughing, as they would do in school. Saskia was dressed casually; she threw on some jeans and a sleeveless low cut top that showed off her natural big bust. **

**"Ya know if I wasn't gay...honey I'd be all over you like a poor girl on a rich guy!" he mocked as he checked her out. As they walked through the doors everything was hectic. There was all the staff gathered around reception looking at them as they walked in...**

**"Are we late?" Saskia asked Gordy nervously she wanted to make a good impression at county if she wanted to be a doctor here...**

**"Ahhhh new med students!" said a doctor coming towards them... he looked Saskia up and down..."I take it your... Saskia?" he asked her politely. Saskia blushed...he was pretty cute...**

**"Uh.yeah and this is Gordy" she said pushing Gordy forward...he was probably thinking the same thing she was... Saskia rolled her eyes and smiled...**

**"Ok... im Dr.Carter I'll basically be your teacher while your here Grody...Saskia you've got Dr.Kovac he's right over there... he said pointing to a very handsome man..." be careful with him he's just broken up with up with his girlfriend Sam so I'd put those away before the dog's start drooling" he added with a chuckle looking down at Saskia's top...She blushed and pulled her top up... as Dr.Carter took Gordy away he mouthed **

**"Oh my god hot or what?" to her she couldn't help but giggle...**

**Carter went over to a very depressed luka... carter deliberately swapped students with luka so he could at least start to get over Sam... but now he was wishing he didn't because Saskia was well... goddamn sexy...he was saying to himself taking Gordy over to a 40 year old with a broken ankle...**

**"So...are you and Saskia dating?" he asked Gordy casually...**

**"Me and Sass? Oh heavens no im gay I have a boyfriend I think she's single though...do you like her Dr.Carter?" he said with a grin appearing on his face... alot of men asked him about Saskia and that was always the answer...**

**" Well...she is a very good looking girl..." Carter said looking over at her and Luka he seemed to have cheered right up since Saskia appeared...**

**"So Saskia...are you and that guy you were with dating?" Luka asked keeping his head down and avoiding her eyes as she was casting an unconscious girl's leg...**

**"Me and Gordy? Oh god no he's gay people always think were together but we've just been friends all through high school and med school... why did you want to know?" she said not looking at him... Luka didn't turn around...**

**"oh...it just seemed that Carter was pretty keen on you today...and I could see Pratt totally checking you out..." he said smiling to himself...Saskia just blushed she was used to attention from guys but not this much...**

"**Seems hospitals are great place to pull some guys huh?" she said looking over at him...he had finally turned around to see her...'my god she's so beautiful...' he said in his head but at that point the person he wanted to see least had walked into the room...his ex girlfriend Sam...he looked at her looking at Saskia and he said to her...**

**"What do you want Sam?" he said coldly in a tone unlike his own...for Saskia it suddenly hit her...what Carter said earlier about Luka and...Sam... **

**"Girl's gonna need a cast for at least 7 weeks the worst case of broken leg you can get...just thought you'd like to know..." she said giving Saskia the X-Ray while giving her the filthiest look she culd give and with that Sam left. Saskia saw her give her a dirty look so she just joked...**

**"Wow she seemed to have liked me.." she said checking out the X-Ray holding it up into the light...**

**"Just ignore her..." was all Luka could say...he didn't want to bad mouth Sam because deep down he knew he still loved her...**

**"Oh my gosh i had a blast with Carter how 'bout you?" Gordy asked as they left county...**

**"Well...just as me and Luka got talking his ex girlfriend who Carter mentioned just happened to walk in and throw me the filthiest look she could give..." Saskia said looking down at the icy ambulance bay..."Why is it every girl judges me before they know me Gord?" she said her voice shaking...**

**"Because your a stunner and other girls find it a threat if they've been working with 50 year old nurses and mid 30's doctors and then suddenly a mid 20's med student with stunning looks comes in its defiantly a threat to them Sass ignore it..." he said to her reassuringly as they passed 2 people... an Indian type girl and defiantly a punk rocker dude... she just wiped her eyes and walked back to her and Gordy's flat...**


End file.
